


#7 -- Coffee and/or tea

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Carrying, M/M, Mentions of War, Some Fluff, mentions of the Knights of Ren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Or caf and/or caffa as they call it in the GFFA. In which Ben helps Poe out with his sleeping problems.





	#7 -- Coffee and/or tea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s one of those nights where Poe can’t sleep, and they’re having caffa – the sort that can put you right to sleep. Sometimes Poe has warm blue milk, sometimes he has caffa. Anything to help him sleep.

  
They’re sitting in the kitchen together, drinking caffa, even as Poe talks about his mission. It’s one of those missions where he saw more of what the Knights of Ren had to offer, and he’s still haunted by it. Ben can’t say he blames him. After all, the Knights of Ren are absolutely monstrous. How anyone could do such terrible things, Ben supposes he’ll never know.

  
“It’s all right, Poe,” Ben says softly. “You’re here. You’re safe.” And, he promises quietly, he’ll always be. As long as he’s with Ben, he’ll always be safe. Ben will keep him safe, keep him cherished and protected.

  
“I know.” Poe smiles over his caffa. “I know I am. I’m with you.”

  
Ben takes a sip of his own caffa, and there’s something about it that’s definitely enough to calm the nerves. Poe seems to think so too, because by the time he’s finished, he’s rather slack and tired. At his request, Ben scoops him up into his arms and Poe giggles – it’s a sweet sound, something that Ben would do anything to get out of Poe. To keep his light still shining.

He latches his arms around Ben’s neck, and Ben is almost reminded of carrying a bride.   
The idea of marrying Poe…is he ready for it yet? He loves Poe, he loves him so much, loves him to the point he swears his heart melts at random intervals with what Poe does (because by the stars, Poe is amazing), but the Order is so split down the middle about marriage; even Uncle Luke being married hasn’t cleared that up.

  
Eventually they reach the bedroom, and Ben gently lays Poe, who laughs happily, on the bed. Ben looks down at him, beaming, and finds himself loving Poe all over again.

  
“You’re really strong.” Poe beams up at him, the mirth not dying from his beautiful face. “How did you carry me that far?”

  
“Practice,” Ben says, and Poe’s laughing again. Stars, if he could make Poe laugh more he’d do it in a heartbeat. Keep him there.

  
When Poe stops – and Ben wonders if there’s any way to bring back those adorable little giggles – he looks up at Ben, smiles. “I missed you, you know.”

  
“I did too.” Ben strokes a lock of hair away from that beloved face. “I really did.”

  
Even snuggling together, Poe in Ben’s arms, Ben knows that whatever happens, he will keep Poe safe. No matter what.


End file.
